Hetalia Interview
by phoenix-of-flames
Summary: Bring in your dares, truths, questions and OC's. For Canada fans you will love this but it's also for everyone else too. Please don't be afriaid to ask for pairing moments ESPEICALLY CANADA!
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hi everyone! Phoenix and my friend Alex here and welcome to the Hetalia Chatroom! This is my first story so please be nice. Pairings, dare's, OC's and pointers are welcome!

Alex: Hey guys!

Denmark: We still get paid for this right?

Phoenix: Yes! Please shut up!

England: Why do I have to sit by the frog!

France: Why angleterre, that was rude.

America: Ha Ha, sucker!

England: Be quiet.

France: Well you raised him, so it was your fault he's like this.

Poland: He, like, totally has a point there.

Lithuania: Poland, stay out of it please.

Italy: ~Germany, we get pasta right?~

Germany: Ja, I guess.

Romano: SHUT IT YOU POTATO BA-

Spain: ~Aw, Romano, you're so cute! *hugs him tightly*

Romano: Let me go you pedo!

Estonia: Can we hurry this up?

Russia: Latvia is very short, Da?

Latvia: *shaking very hard*

Belarus: Russia, stop flirting with the Baltics.

Russia: AH! Go home! *shaking*

China: Phoenix, you would stop this, right aru?

Alex: Nope, that's my job!

Japan: So Phoenix-san cannot fight?

Alex: Naw, she's just a lover, not a fighter, right Phoenix!

Phoenix: *Cat ear's getting scratched by Greece, making Turkey blush*

Finland: Awww.

Sweden: I don't 'et wa' so cute 'bout it

Austria: Will someone stop both of them!

Prussia: At least he can get a cute girl's attention!

Hungary: *Whacks him with pan* I was his wife once!

Phoenix: You think I'm cute? *blush*

Alex: *sweat drop* Ok, let's stop this.

Canada: Ey, Alex, everyone can see me in this right?

Alex: *light bulb* Who are you?

Phoenix: *SNAP* HE'S CANADA THE MOST CUTEST COUNTY IN THIS FUCKING WORLD! SO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING RETARDED BITCH! ( hugs protectively )

All: *scared shitless*

Phoenix: I'm so sorry. I'm trying to get help...

Switzerland: Well it's not working. *hiding Liechtenstein*

Alex: Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

*3 girls walk into the room. One is an Asian with wide violet hair and blue-streaked black hair, dressed in a red tanktop, black jeans, and black boots, one is a South American with dark eyes and hair and an *ahem* ample chest and behind, wearing a strapless white minidress with white flats, and the last a teenaged American girl with short blonde hair *and a piece of hair sticking up like America's* and narrow green eyes, wearing a Red Wings T-shirt, a leather jacket, dark jeans, and biker boots.*

Me: Hey everyone, this is The Emo in Disguise, feel free to call me Emo. I bring with me 3 lovely ladies: my OCs Vietnam, Brazil, and America's daughter, Michigan.

*Brazil and Vietnam begin fighting*

Ugh...Sorry, those two can NOT get along.

V: She won't stop calling me an 'Asian toothpick'!

B: Cuz you are! You wish you were built like me, you twiggy little dork! *looks at nations* You know I found her passed out in her room with Emo's laptop? She was-mmph!

V: *hand is over Brazil's mouth* Shut up! *pulls hand away* Ew, she licked me!

B: She was reading a threesome fic Emo was writing between her, China and Japan!

V: Oh, like YOU never do anything like that. I hear you talking in your sleep. "Oh, Francis, j'taime!"

B: Why you little-! *both start fighting again*

M: Guess I'll do the daring.

Canada: Hey uncle Canada! Don't worry, I can never forget you. Anyway, you and me, hockey match! Let's see how well my Red Wings can play.

Germany: Would you die for Italy? How much do you love him?

Italy: Same for Germany.

France: Can you take Brazil? She's nuts over you and she's driving me crazy.

Japan: Can you take Vietnam?

Prussia: Why are your eyes red?

Russia: What does 'becoming one' involve?

Belarus: Go two chapters without stalking Russia.

Hungary: Have you ever broken a frying pan from hitting someone too much? Also, Vietnam is kinda like you; she carries a stapler everywhere and uses it on people who annoy her.

Romano: Why do you hate Germany so much?

England: Take cooking lessons from France.

Poland: Why do you act all girly?

America: Dad, how can you forget uncle Canada all the time AND let him take the heat for stuff YOU do? That's just cold.

*Emo returns*

Okay, that's all for now! Bye!

Alex: Bye!

Phoenix: Alright, let's get these questions answered! Canada go!

Canada: Thanks for not forgetting me like everyone else. And sure bring it on, I'll destroy you!

Phoenix: I'll be cheering you on Canada!

Canada: Thanks!

*Alex and Phoenix look at screen. Then squeal.*: Yaoi!

Countries (some say in heads, some say out loud): OH SHIT!

Alex: Germany answers the question.

Germany: *barley blushing* Ja, I guess I would. And he's a friend! Nothing more!

Italy: *in panicking voice* I do love him very much and I know he's my best friend, but I don't want to die!

Germany: Relax Italy. It was just a question you're not really going to die.

Italy: ~Yay! ~

Prussia: *coughboytoycough*

Germany: *whack's head*

Phoenix: Aww, wasn't that sweet?

Alex: Now France would you accept Emo's offer of taking Brazil?

France: Of course, I would love to have a belle fille like her around.

Alex: Japan will you take Vietnam?

Japan: If Emo means come over for a vist then hai, but if she means stay then that is something I don't feel very comfortable with.

Alex: Ok, and Prussia.

Prussia: It's because only the most awsomest people have my eyes! Kesesesese!

Alex: That and albino's have red eyes. Ok Russia everyone wants to know what becoming one with 'Mother Russia' means.

Russia: It means if you do we become good friends, and you get to stay with me! ^J^

Latvia: Don't listen to him!

Russia: What does little Latvia mean?

Latvia: N-nothing it's just you're really sc-scary and I, I just wanna warn people-

Estonia and Lithuania: LATVIA!

Russia: Latvia is cute when he's scared! *hugs Latvia who is now on the edge of fainting*

Alex: And while Phoenix is saving Latvia from a heart attack let's get to Belarus' dare.

Belarus: NYET! I WILL NOT LET YOU SEPARATE ME FROM BIG BROTHER! * grabs Russia making him let go of Latvia (_Latvia: Freedom!)*_

Alex: Were not trying to separate anyone. Belarus just calm down before you give Russia a heart attack.

Belarus: NO!

Phoenix: If you don't I will use my writer's powers.

Belarus: What powers?

*sits down and start typing*

Phoenix: Belarus will not stalk her brother for two chapters, period.

Belarus: * let's go of Russia and calmly sits down*

Russia: You are my savior.

Alex: Wait, why do you need to use me for muscle if you can do that?

Phoenix: Because I'm nice and I don't like hurting people a lot. Remember the vet said my mind may stay like a kitten for a long time so I'm still really weak and naive.

Turkey: Vet?

Phoenix: I have the ears and tail and personality of a cat, or in this case kitten, so I have to go to a vet and not a doctor.

Greece: Cute….* pets cat ears making her purr*

Turkey: Will you cut that out! *smacks hand away accidently flicking Phoenix's ears*

Phoenix: * blushing and shivers* Please don't do that…

Turkey: S-sorry.

Phoenix: It's ok. *spaces out and sits on Greece's lap who is asleep*

Alex: Now that that's over, Hungary have you ever broken a frying pan from hitting someone to hard?

Hungary: I did one time, but was really long time ago and the pan flew off the handle when I lifted it up after the 15th swing.

Prussia: *hides behind Germany*

Phoenix: Poor thing. Anyways let's get to the next one.

Romano: It's because he's molesting my brother!

Italy: ~Aww come on Romano, he's not that bad.~

Romano: WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT POTATO EATING BASTARD IS TR-!

Spain: Lovi, you're so cute when you're mad. You face turns all red like a tomato~ * hugs*

Alex: Alright, now England, while Emo was trying to get the three girls out of the room everyone made a vote. By a not so big-heck-who-am-i-kiding-everyone-said-yes-because-we-are-really-concered-about-your-health-even-more-then-we-should-be-about-America-which-is-saying-something-(_America-hey!) _ land slide we have all chosen to force you to learn how to cook from France.

England: You are all bloody kidding me!

Turkey: Just man the hell up and try to learn how to cook!

China: You cooking is really bad aru.

England: Shut the bloody hell up! Even if I did agree to learn how to cook from someone else it would never be that frog. Besides he might molest me when no one is around.

Alex: Oh come on. If that's the whole reason then we'll make Spain watch you guys. And beside can you really turn down this face?

Phoenix:*cat ears turn down and tear start to form and does a face that Italy would be proud of *

England:*stare*…...ALRIGHT FINE, JUST STOP!

Phoenix: * immediately happy again* Thanks England! * kisses on cheek*

England:*blushing* Ahem, shall we get on with the questions.

Phoenix: oh, right! Poland why do you act girly?

Poland: I don't know I guess that's just, like, who I am.

Alex: True words.

Phoenix: Ok, good answer. Now America why do you let Canada be picked on and please pick a good answer. *razor sharp claws and creepy smile plz*

America: *about to shit his pants* Ah, I-I don't, w-want people, to, um, ah, hit… Mattie, I'm jus-just not around to st-stop them….

Phoenix: The answer will do.

Alex: It's alright America, she can't hurt you. I would though but I'm afraid that you might start crying.

America: I am not weak! But Mattie on the other hand started crying tears when he twisted his ankle. I am _way_ better then Mattie.

Alex: Yea right! What I want to know is why they mix you two up any ways. His hair is longer and shiny, not greasy like yours.

America: Which makes him look like a girl?

Canada: Um, guys….

Alex: His eyes are more purple then a dull blue.

America: Which makes him look like a cuter and weaker and smaller version of Russia.

Alex: He's shorter.

America: Again, looks like a girl.

Canada: Guys…..

Alex: He's paler.

Canada: Guys I'm right here…

Phoenix: Ok, you two are looking really pissed so why don't tr-

Alex: He also has a curl and not a dumb ass cowlick!

America: Hey! Well, he's also weak.

Russia: He did burn down your white house once.

Alex: Burn! LITERLLY! OH! HE ALSO HAS A BETTER ECONOMY THEN YOU.

Canada: Ok, you can stop now this is getting personal. Look I like Alfred even if he-

America: YEA, BUT YOU ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION THAT HE NEVER HAD HIS VIRGINITY TAKEN AWAY! HECK, HE HASN'T EVEN KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE!

Canada: …eh?

Countries that notice him and/or are perverted stare at Canada: *Prussia, Russia, Netherlands, France, Cuba, Denmark, Ukraine and Australia (because I like this pairing, ok) *

Alex: Well he's also quieter then you!

America: No, he just doesn't talk loud enough! No wonder he doesn't get noticed-* shuts the hell up*

Canada:*starts to cry and holds kumajiro tightly*

America: No, wait, Mattie I didn't mean it like tha-

Canada: *runs out of run crying*

Cuba: Nice job dumbass. Now I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!

*Cuba, Denmark, England, Australia and Russia start kicking his ass while France, Netherlands, Ukraine and Prussia go looking for him*

Alex: …And break time!

Phoenix: Please review!

*Phoenix goes over to Hungary in corner privately*

Phoenix: I need your help.

Hungary: With what?

Phoenix; I need your help in taking Mathew's virginity away.

Hungary:* smiling deviously* With who?

Phoenix: Well I was hoping you could help me on that but it 1, needs to be a guy and 2, needs to be one of the people who reacted the most.

Hungary: Yoai. My specialty.

Please review and give me the first Canada pairing or any pair you wanna see but it may vary, 'cause I may not be too good at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so the first pairing was Prucan by **BloodSuckingFerret** (I like ur username. LOL), **the5****th**** Alice of humansacrafice**, and **YouTubeStupidity **WHICH IS MY OTP! So now on with the story.

Break time.

Prussia was having no such luck with finding Matthew. Heck, if it wasn't for the fact that he was more worried about Canada he would have stayed in the room and kick America's dumbass.

'Come on think, where would birdie go?' he thought. 'This is not awesome at all.'

Then it hit him. He ran to the only place Canada would go to when he felt down. Sure enough, the smell of pancakes filled the air when entered the kitchen.

The good news is, he found him sitting at the kitchen table with some pancakes.

Bad news, he's just staring at them and he looks like a mess. Tear stained face, eye are red and, most depressingly, he's not even touch those delicious pancakes on the table.

Prussia slowly went over to him.

"Birdie, you ok?" he said carefully.

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts and looked up surprised not noticing him coming in. He quickly got up and went to the counter facing away.

"Y-yea I'm just…fine." he said looking down. He looked up at Kumajiro who was right across from him sitting next to some maple syrup.

"Kuma can you give me the syrup please?" he said in a shaky voice.

Prussia started to walk over to him.

"Who are you?" the bear replied.

With that Canada's knees gave out and he fell but before he could hit the ground, Prussia caught him. He started crying, hard.

"Why doesn't anyone remember me?" he got out between sods.

Prussia just sat there trying to comforting his friend. In his mind he didn't know the answer to that question. After a while Canada stopped crying and was calming down. When Prussia noticed he took his chin and tilted his head up.

"You ok now birdie?" he asked wiping away his tears.

He nodded though he was still a little shaky. He tried standing up by putting his hand of the counter as Prussia stood up. His hand accidently hit the syrup and knocked it over. Now this isn't one of those small bottles with the cap thing hole, so you have to squeeze it. This is like a jug which when you take the cap off you have to tilt it. So anyways what this means is that it caught Canada by surprise making him slip and grab Prussia's shirt making him fall down on top of him.

"Ow, I'm s-sorry." Matthew said apologetically.

"It's….. ok." The Prussian said.

Prussia glanced up and his breath stopped. Canada's face was scrunched up in a cute way and covered in maple syrup. There are two things that were Gilbert's kinks\turn on's. 1=Maple syrup and 2.=Cute things. So of course he reacted.

" Gilbert?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Canada was looking at him in a half scared, half concerned look.

He smirked and pulled his face closer to Matthew. He saw a blush forming on his cheeks.

" Yes birdie?" he asked still smirking.

"C-can you g-get off me no-Ngh?" he was interrupted as Gilbert came closer so they brushed lips when they breathed. Matthew tried to push him off but Gilbert just grabbed his wrist and lifted them above his head.

" Birdie you're covered in syrup. Let me help clean you up." He said seductively.

He leaned his head down to his cheek and licked some syrup off. Matthew can't say liked it but he mostly couldn't say that he didn't like it. When Gilbert stopped he looked at Mathew's face and saw that his blush deepened. He just smirked harder and moved to his neck. There he started to lick the golden syrup away which in return got him a whimper. When an area was clear enough of the syrup he started to gently bite it which made Matthew gasp in pleasure. He gently licked the irritated area and sucked on it earning a moan.

"G…Gil, ngh…ah.." the panting Canadian got out.

"Hm?" he asked sucking on his collarbone and sometimes biting it.

"S-stop, I h-hear someone, coming." At that the albino let go of his neck and listened. Sure enough he heard footsteps coming closer.

'Damn it!' he thought. Luckily he didn't get an erection on this.

He quickly got up and pulled Canada with him who was a little weak from the little teasing. He just pulled him up when the door opened revealing France.

" Mathieu there you are. Why are you covered in syrup?" he asked walking over and trying to clean him off.

"Um…I-I, see, I-It,….he-" he kept stuttering

" I came looking for him and found him in kitchen and when he grabbed the syrup I must have scared him and he poured it over himself." Gilbert lied.

" Mathieu I see your still clumsy." The French man said as tried to get the sticky substance out of his hair. All the while Matthew just watched in amazement as he watched Gilbert walk out of the room. Before he went through the door he caught Canada staring at him and gave him a wink making him blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been posting this story in a while I was busy with Catnip and Alcohol.

Alex: And guess what? We have found Canada!

Canada: I'm still mad at all of you for hurting America! He may have hurt my feelings but he's still my brother!

America: *bleeding, bruised and broken from the beating*

Phoenix: Don't worry; I'll use my writer's powers to heal him. * Types away*

America: * now fully healed runs over to Canada and hugs him tightly* I AM SO SORRY MATTIE I DIDN'T MEAN IT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME THAT VERY UNHERO OF ME!

Canada: I-it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. *hugs back*

Alex: Aww that's seat. Anyways, we have a new country joining us this chapter! He is from the5th Alice of Humansacrafice. Everyone please welcome Antarctica!

Antarctica: H-hi everyone! (He has hatsune miku green hair a purple jacket and a blue scarf his hair is short minus this one piece of hair that is about holder length and has the same effect as most of the hetalia characters curls)

Alex: Nice ta meet ya!

Phoenix: Hi! Alright let's get these questions done. Now these questions are from Antarctica's creator the5th Alice of Humansacrafice:

Here 1 a paring 2 a dare and 3 a oc

1Canada Prussia  
2America I dare you to kiss and have sex with Russia front of everyone

3this is Antarctica he has hatsune miku green hair a purple jacket and a blue scarf his hair is short minus this one piece of hair that is about holder length and has the same effect as most of the hetalia characters curls she is shy and unnoticed and speaks in a whisper.

Phoenix: Ok let's start with the first dare.

Canada:…wait what?

America: No! There is no way I am letting that freak near my brother!

Antarctica: That's kinda mean.

Alex: Well, too bad 'cause you will get worse dare then this people. Now Phoenix would you please do your writing powers to please-

Phoenix: Nope…..

Alex: Um, you kinda have to because the reviewers-

Phoenix: No I don't.

Canada: Yeah, no she doesn't.

Prussia: I'm not that bad am I birdie? *smirk*

Canada: You're my best friend! Why would I want to kiss you!?

Phoenix: Well you weren't complaining during break time in the kitchen.

All:….

America:…..what?...

Antarctica: …..huh?...

Phoenix: Well I guess it wasn't a kiss because all he did give you was a hickey, but the way you were moaning and panting I say you enjoyed it.

All:….%*$$%$#$# ! ! ##$&%$^#$#% # #! ! #$#$#$%$%U$%$%$%$%^##$$#%^%$#

PLEASE EXCUSE US WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.

Phoenix: And we are back. Sorry for that but we were having some problems. Now is everyone ok.

America: Yep! The hero is A-Okay!

England: Well I'm alright.

France: Me two.

China: I'm ok, aru.

Japan: I am fine.

Germany: Ja, ok.

Russia: Da.

Italy: Ve, I'm fine!~

Prussia: I-I'm n-AH. * Canada is trying to heal him*

America: You deserve it!

Antarctica: I still don't know what happened.

Russia: Prussia wasn't thinking kissed Matvey when he was going to become one with Russia anyways.

Antarctica: Go away I don't even like you!

Canada: Wasn't there another dare?

Alex: Oh yea! I almost forgot. Alright this is for America but I don't think you can do it so we'll skip it. Anyways thanks for sending your reviews.

America: Ok, wait a sec. I'm a hero, Ok? I can handle anything you throw at me.

Phoenix: America are you sure? This is a tuff challenge.

America: I'll bet you I can! I'm the best hero there is and nothing is gonna stand in my way!

Phoenix: Ok. If you win, I'll give you anything you want.

America: You are so on. And I'll tell you what you name the price if I lose.

Phoenix: I bet you to let Matthew's virginity taken away by Russia!

Canada: W-WHAT!

Prussia: Th-that is w-way to fa-OW!

Phoenix: Here's whatcha ya have to do. Ready?

America: Bring it on! And relax Mattie I'm a hero and I'm gonna protect you. No matter what.

Phoenix: You have to kiss and have sex with Russia in front everyone.

All:…..

America:…FUCKING HELL NO!

Russia: Da, I agree. I want it to be someone else.

Alex: All well. Looks like Canada's gonna have to become one with Russia then.

Russia: Yay!~ * grabs Canada's hand and starts to walk to the exit.*

America: WAIT!

*stops. And turns around with Canada still struggling.*

America: I'll do it,

Alex: I'm sorry, what?

America: I'll do it

Alex: I'm sorry but we still can't do he-

America: I SAID I'LL DO IT!

Canada: *hand is now free.* …..America…*hugs*

America: Hey I'm a hero right? Besides if I'm gonna do this you guys are going to turn away, right?

All: *nods head*

America: Beside if I'm going to do this I'm going to top.

Russia: Nyet. If were are going to do it, I top.

Phoenix: I got a better idea. How about we leave the topic to the reviewers.

Alex: Alright everyone. We need your help. Apparently America and Russia are going to have sex and we want your votes. Who is going to top?

Phoenix: Now your date line is when I get off my lazy ass to do this, ok so you got a while.

Alex: Until next time. Also I am currently looking up a couple things for BloodSuckingFerret's questions. Like WTF is a barrel roll and how to play red rover. 9 also ur welcome for ur name).

Phoenix: also for those of you who are reading my story Catnip and Alcohol, at the end there is going to be pairing endings. You don't need to come and vote. Also I was writing an awesome way on how it should go but my teacher took it away so you may have to wait until I get it back or remember most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix: Hey everyone! So sorry I couldn't do this in a while so I'm going to get all of your reviews, kk! Also to answer Angel moonclaw: yes I can put your OC in it if you tell me about it.

Alex: Ok, first if from someone who I thank for waiting so patiently for me. This is from BloodSuckingFerret;

Hi! First, my answer for who should be paired with Canada:

Prussia. PrussiaPrussiaPrussiaPrussia Prussia! And I have a good argument,

Which is that this was listed under PruCan romance. (plus, I LOVE that

pairing)

Okay, question/ dare time!

America, England, and Japan: Who would win: pirates, ninjas, or cowboys? (my

guess is ninjas.)

France: What's your favorite movie?

Prussia: DO A BARREL ROLL! (and also, what's Germany's most embarrassing

secret?)

Germany: DO A BARREL ROLL!

Italy: DO... ATTEMPT A BARREL ROLL!

Romano: Let one member of the Bad Touch Trio pick out an outfit (I am sooooo

sorry.)

Now to take the spotlight off of poor Romano...

Russia: Put on a tutu and do ballet. (making someone else do it instead will

NOT be accepted)

China and South Korea (who I will magically transport there in 3...2...1...):

two words... GANGNAM STYLE!

Switzerland: Dance to "Single Ladies" and make France and Spain be your backup

dancers. (Mwahaha I feel so evil. :D)

Canada: *Hugs and gives maple syrup*

And to everyone else, ummmm... OH! I got it!

PLAY RED ROVER!

Phoenix: Ok now let's get these over with. Now my opinion is Ninja's.

America: No way! Cowboys are the BEST! Even in football!

_Author: Yay~_

America: And they can beat aliens. No offence Tony!

England: Oh, please. Pirates are the best there is at anything. They can beat you on land and sea.

Japan: I do not mean to be rude but I say Ninja's.

America: Whatever. At least we still have cowboys.

England: Shut your trap!

Alex: Silence!

Phoenix: I kill you! Haha, Sorry I had to do that. Anyways I'll just look it up. (does)

Phoenix: Ok and it says. NINJA'S!

America: Whatever. The internet is screwed up anyways.

Alex: Alright, France, what is your favorite movie?

France: Leon: the Professional. It is the highest ranked French film right now.

Alex: I have never heard of it and I'm never planning on watching it. Germany, Italy and Prussia do a Barrel Roll!

Italy: What's a Barrel Roll?

Alex:…..I have no clue I was hoping you would know. So Prussia what is Germany's most embarrassing secret.

Prussia: Kesesesese! This one time at a Christmas party, he and Italy were standing by a doorway and someone pushed them in and they were standing under mist -

Germany:*starts to choke him*

Alex: I think we get the idea.

Phoenix: Well I can't make them do something none of us know what to do, so we will skip it. Oh Romano~.

Romano: Like fuck I will.

Alex: I will punch you! Now pick or I will.

Romano: Fine! Spain.

Spain: Seriously? I didn't know you trusted me that much.

Romano: I DON'T! I JUST WOULD PICK YOU OVER THOSE TWO PERVERTS!

Phoenix: Spain come over here so you can type it in.

Spain: *comes over and starts typing. Gets back to seat*

Romano: *closes eyes afraid to look*

Alex: Hey Romano, the outfit isn't that bad.

Romano: *opens eyes to see him wearing jeans and a tank-top Spanish flag shirt.* PERVERT!

Alex: I'm sorry do you want France to pick your outfit?

Romano: No.

Alex: Then zip it. Now Russia.

America: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Russia: I don't see what big deal is. My country is known for their ballet. *puts on tutu and does a one minute ballet.*

America: SHIT MY EYES ARE BURNED!

Phoenix: And in 1, 2, and 3! *South Korea appears along with China* Gangnam Style!

South Korea: Why does everybody say that?!

China: And why do I have to do it aru?

Alex: Just do it. Me and Phoenix will do it too.

South Korea:*sighs and puts on sun glasses out of nowhere*

Phoenix: Hit it!

(pretty sure there is a YouTube video out there)

Phoenix: That was fun! Can we do it again?

Alex: No way man. Next question. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Switzerland: There is no way I'm doing that!

Spain & France: Me too!

America: Oh, come on man! Lighten up! Not our fault you're scared.

#$%*^&%&^(*&%^%(*^&*$$%#$%$*&()(*^(%*)(&)(*^$%#$ $!#$*^%(*&^(*%

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY'S

Phoenix: We're back!

America: And I'm in pain.

Switzerland: Deserved it.

Alex: Well, I know I'm the strong one here, but I can't even LISTEN to that song, so, sorry Ferret.

Phoenix: Canada?

Canada: Thank you for the hug and syrup.

Alex: Now, WTF is red rover?

Phoenix: Never heard of it. Pretty sure you could look it up or something. But right now, I'm too lazy too.

Alex: Ok, the votes are in. I asked you reviewers to see who tops. Now let me just count 'em.

America: Fuck! I was hoping you would forget!

Phoenix: And the winner is….RUSSIA-!

America: FUCKING HELL NO!

Phoenix: With CANADA!

America: Wait, what?

Canada: Eh?

Phoenix: Well, one of the reviewers asked if Canada could be in it and I said yes!

Canada: W-what! N-NO!

Russia: Yay! I get Matvey!~

America: Ah, no! if your inside me, I get him!

Alex: But here's the deal! If Canada IS in it, the you guys get your own privet room.

America: Even better!

Alex: Yeah, no. this is for the reviewer, and if they're not happy, then we can't do it. So-

Phoenix: Yeah, well, I'm the author, so I get what I want.( types)

America, Canada & Russia: *disappear*

Alex: PHOENIX! THEY HAVE TO DO IT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! YOU'RE MAKING THE REVIEWERS ANGRY!

Phoenix: But it's my story so I can do what I want. Besides, my stories always have at least more than 1,000 words and right now, while I'm typing, they don't. So really I'm just stalling.

Alex: You have _got, _to be kidding me.

Phoenix: Nope. Remember I'm a little silly in the head so, Hey, look! Just typed 1,000 words! Ok, that means the story is done. Until next time. Hope you guys are ok with my choice!


End file.
